No Longer a Wallflower
by mysteriousandwild1998
Summary: Hermione is sick and tired of being a wallflower. So with the help of a Slytherin friend, a few of her muggle friends and modern technology, Hermione steps up her appearance that definitely catches some eyes. Set in 2014 time so my references to modern movies, books, etc.
1. High Society

A/N: Okay guys, I don't like writing A/Ns much because I don't know what to say for them so if I do, it'll be me thanking you for any reviews, follows or favourites.

Anyway, this story is a sort of mash up of a few of my favourite stories, but I won't be copying them, I just like the ideas. Anyway! I like the idea of Hermione coming out from her shell and becoming bad ass as well as being a sort of virgin slut not giving a care in the world, so Hermione will be a bit OOC during this, be warned! I also read a fic where she was secretly an heiress (Tainted By The Past – its good, read it!) so I'm going to include that in there as well :3

Also, _'there will be a lot of writing that might look like _this', this just means its someone's thoughts! Oh! And another thing, it's written in the present time, instead of book time, I found it easier with all the references I was making, so if there is anything that wouldn't have been out during the time they were in Hogwarts, that's because I'm writing in 2014 time. xD On the to the story! :D

Disclaimer: All rights go to JK Rowling , I own nothing! If I did, everyone I loved would have survived and Dramione would have happened!

* * *

"Hermione! Bailey's on the phone for you!" Jean Granger called up the three floor story house.

Hermione sighed and stood from the crisp, expensive dresser she had been applying her make up in and walked downstairs to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hermione! It's Bailey! How have you been girl?" An excited, clear American voice travelled through the receiver.

Hermione laughed at the hyperness of her best friend. "I'm good Bails, how have you been?"

"I'm good, it's been crazy over here! Kyle's been throwing parties every weekend!" Bailey released a laugh.

Hermione laughed with Bailey, "I can't wait to see you guys in the summer!"

Tom Granger walked past, pausing to mouth to Hermione, "Who's on the phone?"

"Bailey." Hermione mouthed back.

Tom shaped his mouth into the shape of the word "Ah" before nodding his head and walking into the dining room.

"When are you coming over to visit us in lil' old Kansas eh?" Bailey laughed.

Hermione smiled and replied, "When I click my ruby heels and shout at the top of my lungs 'There's no place like home!'" Hermione loved making references to muggle fictions.

"That old joke again 'Mione?" Bailey giggled.

"Seriously Bails, it's only Easter break, school finishes the third week of June, I'll be home and then fly over to you in the second week of July. I promise." Hermione replied with a smile on her face at her friend's eagerness.

"Goodie! I can't wait!" Bailey squealed.

"Me either girlie!" Hermione recognised the voice of Bailey's older brother, Kyle, in the background.

"Hello Kyle!" Hermione laughed, there was never a dull moment with the Liosons.

"I've got to go, Maddie's over! You remember Maddie right?"

_'How can I forget the saint Maddie Hudson?'_

"Yeah! How is she?"

"She's good, I'll talk to you soon 'Mione!"

"Bye Bails." The line went dead.

Hermione put down the phone and sighed, turning to head back up the stairs of her parents mansion to finish what she had started on her face.

No one at Hogwarts knew, but Hermione was currently filling the role of an heiress in her rich, high society muggle life. The Grangers were a family that everyone in muggle society either knew or wanted to know. They were the richest family in muggle England, obviously the Malfoys ranked top in the wizarding world. This, for Hermione, was a struggle. She had to stop people in Hogwarts _as well as_ the entire wizarding world from finding out who she _really _was. Hermione wanted everyone to like her for her personality, not the fact that she was a member of the richest family in muggle society. Hermione had met Bailey at one of her mother's social parties. The Liosons were one of the richest families in muggle America. Obviously, the Liosons knew nothing of Hermione's magical blood, no matter how 'filthy' some at Hogwarts believed it to be.

Maddie Hudson was another story altogether. Hermione was visiting Bailey in America two years ago, before Hermione returned for her fourth year at Hogwarts, when they met. Maddie had been nothing but a blunt stuck up bitch, taking every opportunity she could to flaunt her wealth, looks and smarts, not to mention cleavage around Kyle. So, Hermione had obviously taken an instant dislike towards her and her family, as they portrayed the same features about them. When Hermione actually _met _Maddie, that's when her dislike for her was confirmed.

Hermione sat down at her dresser and thought back to the time she had met Maddie while finishing her make-up...

* * *

"Hermione! So glad you could make it! Meet my friend, Maddie Hudson!"

Hermione analysed the girl in front of her, that looked so different from Bailey. Frizzy blonde, but perfect, hair. Not like Hermione that used to be out of control, perfect frizz.

_'Just like Shakira...' _Hermione thought.

Her body wasn't too big, or too skinny for that matter, it was perfectly toned, and boy did she show it off. Maddie was wearing a hot pink dress that cut off at Maddie's midriff to show off her toned stomach, but continued at the back, connecting with the front by curving down below her stomach, with the dress falling just below her shins at the back and cutting off just above her shins at the front. On her feet, were black wedges that emphasized how long her legs were.

Maddie seemed to also be analysing Hermione and what she was wearing. Hermione had managed to tame her hair for the evening in the capital of Kansas, Topeka. Her hair was still curly, but sleek and glossy curls that had been made by her favourite stylist, Hugh. Her outfit was what caught Maddie's eye the most, a deep purple, silky top with a bright yellow, fitting skirt that flaunted her curves in the right ways. ON Hermione's feet, were cream heels with a strap to secure her feet. To anyone, this outfit was stylish. But obviously not to Maddie.

"You do realise you're in Topeka right? You're not home in _England_." Maddie sneered at England.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Bailey must have sensed the tension between the completely opposite girls and decided to step in. "Hermione, how about I show you around? Get you acquainted with some of my friends, yeah?"

Hermione eyed Maddie once more before turning to Bailey and smiling. "Of course, excuse me Hudson."

Maddie turned to walk away, but was stopped when Hermione grabbed her wrist.

"Consider me a very dangerous enemy Hudson. I don't take too lightly to offensive comments towards my home country."

Maddie wrenched her wrist free from Hermione's grip and walked away to a group of girls by the pool.

* * *

That was one day Hermione was _never_ going to forget. It was the day she considered she had made a _very _Slytherin move, something Gryffindor would be proud of her for.

Jean Granger's voice floated up the stairs. "Hermione? Are you done sweetheart?"

Hermione checked the mirror at her dresser once more before deciding she was done. "Yeah! I'll be down now!"

Hermione picked up her cardigan from her bed, deciding she was a little chilly, and walked back down the six flights of stairs she had _just _walked back up.

"These came for you, as well as an invitation." Jean held out four envelopes to her.

Hermione sighed at the thought of yet _another _invitation to a social party.

"Okay, thanks mum." Hermione muttered, looking at the handwriting on the different envelopes.

Going up the first two flights of stairs to the first floor, Hermione headed to her favourite room, the reading room. Her favourite _would _have been the library, had it not been connected to the reading room.

She sat down in the chair next to the fire and opened the first envelope. The invitation.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_You have been invited to the Easter ball that Hogwarts has organised for all students. As you are a sixth year, you will be allowed to stay later than the curfew of 22:00 for the younger students. As it is Easter, it will be fancy dress, so wear your best Easter costume! The curfew for fifth years and over is 00:00. Please make sure that after the ball, you go **straight** to your dorm. Any students found wandering the halls after curfew will be put into a detention._

_The theme for the ball is:_

_**TWISTED ****MUGGLE**** CHARACTERS**_

_The aim of the theme is to take a fictional character and make them twisted. For example, a villain may become a good character or a male villain may become a female villain. If you are feeling daring, come as a character that is completely opposite to your personality! Also, as an extra treat, I am proud to announce that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will once again be visiting Hogwarts for the ball!_

_We look forward to seeing what costumes you can come up with!_

_Enjoy the rest of your Easter holidays and make sure you bring the invitation enclosed!_

_Professor Dumbledore _

_(Headmaster)_

_Professor McGonagall_

_(Deputy Headteacher) _

Hermione stared at the letter and read over it once more before taking out the invitation from the envelope.

**Themed Easter Ball**

**Please show this at the door.**

**Come in costume, opposite to your personality if your feeling daring.**

**Time: 19:00**

**Date: April 21st**

**Admits:**

There was space for Hermione to either sign or write her name to admit her into the ball.

Hermione smiled to herself at the thought of seeing Hogwarts dressed in muggle characters _and _the way that they would twist them. Taking her iPhone out of her pocket, Hermione checked the date. 16th April. She had 4 days to get everything she needed for her costume and to make it. Replacing her phone back where it had came from, she picked up the next letter. Her address was scribbled in messy handwriting. Ron.

_Hermione,_

_Have you seen the letter Dumbledore sent us? He must be bloody mad! I can't imagine someone like Malfoy dressing up as a fictional muggle character! Harry and Ginny have decided to go together and are going out tomorrow to get their costumes, matching costumes. _

_I'm thinking of going as Aladdin, I mean, hopefully I can have his life right? From rags to riches? But obviously, as there's a twist, I'm making him a villain, so I'll tear up the trousers to make it look like there's been a fight and then add blood to the top. I can't write much, Fred and George have made some new products and said that I could test some of them out, so I'll see you at the ball!_

_Love,_

_Ron_

The next was from Ginny.

_Mione, _

_I take it you got the letter from Dumbledore? I can't wait! Me and Harry are going as Black Widow and Captain America because Harry took me to see Captain America last week and I thought they were such a cute couple! Except, Black Widow is going to be the hero and CA is going to be the side kick (hehe). Harry still wants to be the hero, but I'm not letting him, because I'm evil. What are you thinking of going as? I know Ron wants to be a villainous Aladdin, which in my opinion **is **twisted as I can never imagine little old Aladdin being evil!_

_Oh god, Fred and George are at it with their new toys again, I'd better go before Mum kills them!_

_Speak to you soon Mione!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Hermione laughed at the thought of Ginny going to the cinema. That _must _have been a sight to see! Hermione realised that there was more writing underneath the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I regret taking Ginny to see Captain America. Please help me, she's obsessed! I'm sorry I can't write my own letter like I normally do, but I've been busy all summer trying to keep my head down after the dementor attack last year. I can't wait to see you at the ball! I'll see you then!_

_Love,_

_Harry_

Finally, Hermione picked up the final letter, which surprisingly enough was _not _from anyone in Hogwarts.

_Hermione,_

_I'm writing to let you know that I will be visiting Hogwarts for the Easter ball Dumbledore is hosting. As you may have noticed, I took some lessons in English so when I saw you next, I could speak to you properly. My English is much more fluent now and I can actually say your name now. Why didn't you tell me it wasn't pronounced Her-my-own-ninny? Anyway, I can't wait to see you again! It's been too long..._

_I look forward to seeing you at the ball,_

_Yours,_

_Viktor Krum_

Hermione gaped at the letter. It was clear that the Bulgarian had taken English lessons, as he had said, and could now fluently write it! Hermione bit her lip. Did she want to see Viktor again? Last time, he hadn't left her alone, even when she was studying!Hopefully, he had grown out of that phase.

Hermione put the letters aside and started looking through the novels that she had on the bookshelves. She searched for about an hour before she started to give up. Then, she saw her film box. Smiling, Hermione walked over to the box and lifted the lid. Picking out a DVD, Hermione smirked and walked back to her chair, picked up a notepad and started writing down everything she needed to make her costume.

**Leather leggings**

**Leather jacket**

**Army green tank top**

**Black tank top**

**Black leather boots**

**Ears**

**Tail**

**Ginger hair dye**

Hermione looked at her list and smirked once more.

_'This is going to be fun. I'm not being Little Miss Prim of the Year anymore.'_

* * *

A/N: Okay I know I said I didn't like these, but as it's the first chapter I can make an exception c: Can anyone guess what character Hermione has decided to be? 10 points to anyone who can guess who Hermione's Slytherin friend is? I'll give you one hint, it's not our darling little Draco!

Please review so I know how I did! See you all soon darlings!

Hugs and butterfly kisses!

Jamie xo


	2. At Least Try?

At Least Try?

A/N: I forgot to warn you in the last chapter, as I'm still in secondary school (high school), I might not be able to update as frequently as I want to, I'm hoping it to be once a week _at least_ to be able to keep up with updates, but as I have so much homework and revision to do, I won't have that much time to write. I have a Twitter for my author account as well! It's mystandwild1998 if anyone wants to follow! I'll hopefully try and put some info up on there about my stories and stuff, my personal is that_lonely_one :D

Thank you my 3 reviewers! You made my day! CasaCan: Nope it's not Blaise surprisingly! But you have another chapter to guess, well...there's a few chapters for you to guess! Anyway...onto the next chapter...Hermione's transformation!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my own characters and the plot, all rights go to JK Rowling!

* * *

Draco groaned as he read his letter from Dumbledore.

"I take it you got the letter?" Draco's dark skinned friend Blaise Zabini walked into the Malfoy's study.

Draco pulled a face and put the letter to one side, eyeing the invitation.

"Why do we have to dress up as stupid fucking muggle characters?"

"Now, now, we mustn't have that language shall we? Don't want to upset your dear mother if she were to walk in would you now?" Blaise smirked at Draco.

"Shut up Blaise." Draco sent a withering glare at Blaise.

The dark skinned boy shrugged and sat down in the chair opposite Draco. "Bet Granger's happy about this."

Draco frowned. "Why are you thinking about how Granger would be feeling about this...this...thing?"

"It was just a thought. Any ideas on what you're going as yet?"

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't even know what I'm doing myself, let alone sorting out a costume for this stupid thing."

Now it was Blaise's turn to frown. "What do you mean?"

Draco looked around to make sure no one was there and leaned towards Blaise a bit. "I mean with the orders the Dark Lord is giving me and all."

Blaise nodded in understanding and moved closer. "Well, maybe this is just what you need to clear your head. A party."

Draco scoffed. "You can hardly call this a party."

Blaise smirked, "Who's to say there's no after party?"

Draco frowned at his friend for a second before his lips curved into a smirk. "I like your thinking Blaise."

There was a knock at the door and Narcissa Malfoy walked in. "Draco, your father wishes to see you in the drawing room."

Draco sighed and got up from his seat. "I'd better go, I'll see you soon Blaise."

Blaise nodded before getting up and walking over the fireplace that was connected to the floo network. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Zabini Manor!" And with a 'WHOOSH' Blaise was gone.

Draco walked out of the study and heading down three flights of stairs and down two corridors to where the drawing room was. He knocked on the door twice and once more to code to his father that it was him and walked in.

"Ah, Draco. Sit."

Draco sat down in the chair opposite his father, in front of the desk.

Lucius looked up from his papers. "I suppose you're wondering why I've called you here."

Draco nodded, but didn't say anything.

Lucius cleared his throat, "Well, we've decided it's time for you to start finding a suitable wife so that once you do the deed the Dark Lord has asked of you, you would have no trouble finding one, and you can marry soon after."

The younger Malfoy stared at his father, "Wh-What?"

"Don't look so surprised, you should have known this would have been expected of you."

"Well, yes but not so soon! Can't we wait until I'm in my seventh year at least?"

Lucius sighed, "I'm afraid you have no other choice. If you wish to inherit the Malfoy business and access your funds before you're 21, you must marry a suitable pureblooded witch."

Draco opened his mouth to argue, but realised it would be no use. "Yes father."

Lucius smiled, "Good. Now go and see if your mother needs help with anything."

Draco rose from his seat and walked out of the drawing room. As soon as the door was shut, he slumped against the nearest wall that wasn't the drawing room door and ran his fingers through his hair.

_'What am I going to do?'_

* * *

"Mum, I need to speak to you."

Jean looked up from the pile of papers she was looking through concerning the family business. "What is it dear? You've got to make it quick, you've got some guests."

Hermione shut the door to the family's study, "Will I be allowed to dye my hair for the Easter ball, it's to match my costume."

Jean took off her glasses and placed them on the desk in front of her. "It depends on what colour you want to go, you know there's only certain colours me and your father will permit."

"Black, if that's alright please." Hermione prayed her mother would say yes.

"Hmm...go on then." Jean smiled, replacing her glasses and looking over a pay slip.

"Thank you mum! You're the best! I love you!" Hermione returned the smile and walked out of the study. She walked downstairs to the living room to find her guests.

"Jake? Alex? What are you guys doing here?" Hermione laughed, not believing her friends were here, giving her friends a hug each.

Alex Tykes and Jake Little were Hermione's long term friends from her old muggle school. They had kept in contact after they left, but Alex and Jake were the only muggle friends Hermione had that knew of her magical abilities. A few years after starting Hogwarts, they informed Hermione that they were dating. It was weird for Hermione at first because she used to have a crush on Jake, but after getting over the initial shock, Hermione grew to love the couple. Alex and Jake also reminded Hermione of a famous Glee couple, Kurt and Blaine, they were both not only musical and were both loveable, but Alex had the features of Kurt, fashionable and a Gaga fanatic, and Jake was as carefree and protective towards Alex as Blaine was towards Kurt.

"We heard that old Dumbledore was hosting an Easter ball so we decided, who better than your best friends to help you!" Alex smiled.

"But, I've already chosen my costume!" Hermione giggled.

"Doesn't mean we're not going to help you. Now, who are you going as?" Jake asked as he and Alex sat on the living room's loveseat.

Hermione sat down on the settee opposite. "Well, I was looking through my library just now and nothing!"

Alex frowned and looked at Jake for some sort of answer, but only found the same expression staring back at him. "But, you said you had a costume planned?"

Hermione leaned forward and gave Alex a smirk that would certainly rival her old nemesis, Draco Malfoy. "That I do my dear Alex."

Now it was Jake's turn to lean forward. "Come on then! Spill it girl!"

Hermione laughed and said, "Well, you guys remember the movie 'The Lion King'?"

The boys nodded slowly, not sure where their best friend of nearly 7 years was going with this.

"Well, I've decided to go as Scar!" Hermione beamed.

Jake gasped as if it was the biggest crime in the world while Alex just stared at Hermione.

Hermione stared back at them with a blank expression. "What?"

"Scar is a villain Hermione; it's completely different to your personality!" Jake shook his head.

"So what?" Hermione countered, shrugging her shoulders.

Jake and Alex looked at each other, wondering what had gotten into Hermione.

"What? It's not like I'm getting married! The invite said 'If you are up to the challenge, choose a character that is completely opposite to your personality.'"

"Which is exactly what you've done because you _never _decline a challenge as it's in your _true _Gryffindor spirit." Alex finished off her sentence for her in a mocking tone.

"_Exactly!" _Hermione threw her hands up and leaned back on the settee.

"Okay then, Little Miss Daring..." Jake started.

"Jake...there is no Little Miss Daring is there?" Alex asked, very confused.

Hermione laughed, "I swear to God Alex, you really should have been blonde!"

Jake started to laugh with Hermione, which soon turned into uncontrollable laughter coming from Jake. Alex scowled at them both. "I hope you're happy Mione, you've turned him into a walking laugh!"

Jake composed himself. "As I was saying, what do you need help with?"

"Well I need to go out and get black hair dye, leather leggings and an army green tank top." Hermione checked the items off on her fingers. "I've got the boots and the jacket in my wardrobe."

Jake nodded, taking in the information and keeping a mental note in his head. "How about we go into town later to pick up everything?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Sure! Let me just get my things and I'll meet you outside!"

Ten minutes later saw Hermione, Alex and Jake ready to go into town.

"Okay, so if we go to Primark for the top, they always have cheap ones in there." Alex declared.

"Well that's good because I intend to rip it." Hermione replied.

"Okay, we can get the leggings while we're then and head to Hugh to get your hair done, sound like a plan?"

"Yep! I decided that I would sort things around the house out ready to go back to school the first two days before, today to go shopping and get my hair done the same time, so then tomorrow I can head to the Weasley's and get ready there." Hermione stood, checking off her checklist to her friends.

"Let's go then!" Jake beamed at Hermione before intertwining his hands with Alex's. They gave up caring who knew that they were gay 2 years ago.

* * *

"Right then, Hermione? Would you like to do the honours?" Jake held out the scissors to Hermione. He hated the colour of the tank top anyway so cutting it up wouldn't make a difference to him.

"Of course my dear friend." Hermione took the scissors from Jake and cut three strips into the top, making it look like lion's claws.

Suddenly, there was the sound of the doorbell ringing throughout the house.

Hermione squealed with delight, "That must be Hugh! I can't believe he was busy! On a Wednesday!"

Sure enough, Hugh Junsty, Hermione's hairdresser, was at the door with two assistants and different bottles of hair dye, along with all the others instruments and props he needed.

"Bella! How are you?" Hugh announced in his strong Italian accent.

"I'm well Hugh, how are you? You look good!" Hermione took in Hugh's new appearance, he was different to the last time she saw him.

"Good, good, I'm good bella!" Hugh ushered in his assistants. "Now, what are we having done today?"

"Well..." Hermione smirked, "I want my hair dyed black if that's okay and a little trim, and maybe some layers if that's okay Hugh!"

"Bella! What's the occasion? Never did I think you the type to go for black! What's your mother said about all of this?"

"Her mother agrees Hugh." Jean smiled from the top of the first flight of stairs.

"Ah, Jean! You are looking radiant, as usual!" Hugh smiled. "Now, Gracie, Patsy, brush and prep please." Hermione couldn't help but laugh at how close Patsy resembled Pansy.

Almost an hour and a half later, Hermione was a proud black headed Gryffindor. "It's beautiful Hugh! I can always count on you!"

Hugh was about to thank Hermione when the doorbell rang followed by three knocks.

"That's Jake and Alex, don't mind them!" Hermione smiled at Hugh before answering the door.

"Wow! Look at you Hermione! You should have been a natural black!" Alex spun her around on the spot to get a good look at her hair.

Hermione flipped her hair and laughed, "I feel like it as well Al!"

"Now, have you got everything you need to go to your friends tomorrow?" Jake smiled, holding Hermione by the shoulders.

Hermione smiled back, "Yes I'm sure Jake!"

"Okay, good." Jake kept his smile and gave Hermione a hug.

Alex pushed his boyfriend out of the way to give his friend a hug too. "We'll see you after the ball."

Hermione pushed him back, "I forgot to tell you guys, I'm staying at Hogwarts after the ball, I thought it was easier seeing as we're due to go back to school two days after the ball anyway."

Alex and Jake shared a dismayed look but it was Alex that gave the first smile, "It's okay Mione, that just means the me and Jay get more time together." He turned to Jake and gave him a wink before turning back to Hermione and giving her his most fake innocent look.

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "I need to say goodbye to Hugh, he'll be leaving any minute."

As if on cue, Hugh walked through from the living room, "Hermione, bella, I must go! I have another home call in about," Hugh checked his watch and gave a gasp of shock. "10 minutes! Would it be alright if we used your floo connection? It'll be much faster to be able to get back to the shop to get the supplies."

"Yeah, of course, you're always welcome Hugh, you know that."

Hugh gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek, "Thank you very much bella! Until next time!" He signalled to his assistants to follow him upstairs to the floo connection in the reading room.

Alex and Jake stared after him. "You never told us he was a wizard!"

"He's a squib, he can't perform magic but he can use magical objects like the floo connections." Hermione corrected Jake.

Jake nodded slowly, taking in the information while Alex got straight to the point that they were there for. "Let's see your full costume with this hair then!"

Hermione sighed with a smile and ran upstairs to get her costume on.

First, the tank top. It had been cut in a way to make it look like claw marks, and it showed off Hermione's secret bellybutton piercing. The colour was an army green to look like the camouflage of the wild or the jungle. Next, came the leggings. They gave the outfit a bit more of a badass look, to make Hermione look more like a villain rather than the slut she intended to turn herself into to be less of a prude. The top would be tucked into the leggings to pull the claw marks down a bit more, showing off Hermione's flat stomach rather than the bottom half of her bra. Then the tail, which would be pinned to the leggings at the back to make it look a bit more realistic. The colour of the tail was brown, with a tuft of black hair at the end, resembling Scar's famous tail. Then came the boots and the jacket to add more of a villainous edge to Hermione. The boots were leather, ankle boots, ending just below her shin. They had buckles on each outside side that were cut off on the zips then continued on the other side of the zip. The jacket was also leather with a few buckles on the side. Next, came Hermione's make-up. A simple black eye shadow look, bronze face and a scar on her left eye that resembled Scar's very much. Finally, to finish off the look, ears on a headband were put into Hermione's hair, her new black hair looking like Scar's mane. When Jake and Alex saw the outfit, they were very impressed.

"This whole new side to you is so much better in my opinion!" Jake said truthfully.

"I can't wait to see your boyfriend's reaction to this." Alex winked at Hermione.

Hermione sighed and gave Alex a smile. "Ron's not my boyfriend Al, he's just a very good friend that I happen to have a crush on. That's it!"

"Hey, who knows, maybe this new side to you will attract him! Or even better, you can find yourself a new man!" Jake gasped.

Hermione's response to this was just a shake of the head. _'When were these boys going to learn?'_

"Come on Hermione! It's about time you found yourself a man!" Alex pleaded. "At least _try_ and have a boyfriend and maybe a sexual experience at _least _before leaving Hogwarts!"

Hermione smiled before replying, "I'll try."


	3. Soul, Class and Style Makes a Badass

Soul, Class and Style Makes a Badass

A/N: Just a quick one, this chapter was named thanks to my friend! As some of you may notice, I took the lyrics from Christina Aguilera's song "Ain't No Other Man" and made it into a chapter title! CasaCan: The character is found out today so...read on! Let me know what house you're in if you get it right;)

On to the chapter!

* * *

"Wow Hermione! Is that you?" Ginny Weasley laughed as she saw her best friend on the doorstep of The Burrow.

Hermione laughed with Ginny, "Sure is Gin!"

"Wow! And all of this is for the Easter ball?"

"I wanted a change." Hermione shrugged, not wanting to go into details as it was need to be written down into a novel.

Ginny nodded, taking the hint. "Come in! Mum is just making dinner!"

Hermione smiled, "What's on the menu?"

Molly Weasley walked into the kitchen carrying a recipe book. "Something new that I think you'll all enjoy! Now, Hermione dear, the boys are already upstairs, why don't you go on up?"

Hermione looked at Ginny, surprised that Molly hadn't said anything about her new hair. Ginny cleared her throat, causing Molly to look at Hermione.

"Oh my goodness! Hermione? Is that really you? You're hair looks fabulous!" Molly exclaimed, rushing towards Hermione to take a look at her new hair.

"It certainly is Molly! Thank you! I feel more confident like this!"

Molly smiled, "Well, go on up and see the boys! I'll call when dinner's ready!"

Hermione thanked the older Weasley and followed Ginny upstairs to see the boys. On the way, they were nearly hit by three of the twins' new products, a fire cracker, a flying Jack-in-the-box and a slinky that had somehow jumped from the top stair by itself. Finally, they reached the room that Harry and Ron were currently in, playing Wizard's Chess, as usual.

"Hey Gin, who's this? A new friend?" Harry said, looking up from the seemingly intense game of chess.

"Harry, it's me you idiot!" Hermione laughed.

This caused Ron to look up as well, "Blimey Hermione! What did you do to your bloody hair? It looks like Pansy Parkinson's!"

Hermione scowled at Ron for comparing her to Parkinson. "I had my hair dyed yesterday Ronald. I think it's better on me than being a brunette."

Harry stood up to give Hermione a hug, "Of course it does Mione, ignore Ron."

Ron repeated Harry's actions, "Oh yeah just ignore me," He looked back over his shoulder and declared, "Knight to E5." Ron's knight moved itself to the space at E5 before Ron turned to Harry and said, "Checkmate."

Harry groaned, "I'm not playing another game, that was the third time..._in a row!_"

Hermione and Ginny laughed, then the redhead turned to Hermione and said, "Why don't we go and catch up in my room?"

Hermione nodded, still smiling. Ginny took her down a flight of stairs to where she and Hermione would be staying. Hermione dumped her bag onto the bed and sat down in a chair opposite to where Ginny was sitting on her bed.

"So, what's the newest gossip from you?" Ginny asked, kicking off her shoes.

Hermione shrugged, "Not much really, except for the hair change." She laughed. "What about you?"

"Well..." Ginny smirked, "I've been keeping in contact with a certain Gryffindor."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What's his name?"

Ginny simply replied, "All in good time my dear friend, all in good time."

"Ginny." Hermione warned.

"What? It's not as if I'm keeping you in the dark about this. I'll let you know as soon as I'm allowed to."

"Why can't you tell me? I told you that time I became best friends with a Slytherin!"

Ginny raised her eyebrow, "Yes, but you still didn't tell me _his _name either."

It was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow, "How do you know it's a male Slytherin?"

Ginny leaned back, "I just do, it's an instinct I have."

Hermione leaned forward, "And what if you're wrong?"

Ginny smirked, "Then I tell you who my Gryffindor pen-pal is."

Hermione smirked back at her friend, "Deal. Tell me who you think it is by the end of tomorrow night and if you're right, then..."

Ginny cut in, "You can take me to a Slytherin party _and_ I hear they're having karaoke tomorrow at the ball." She smirked

Hermione groaned, "Fine, yes to the Slytherin party, my friend can get us in but _karaoke_? Please don't make me do that."

Ginny smiled, "What's wrong with karaoke? You have a brilliant voice it's about time you flaunted it. Tell you what, how about me and you do that muggle song you have me hooked on?"

Hermione thought about this for a moment, "Deal, and if you're wrong?"

"And if I'm wrong, I tell you the name of the Gryffindor."

Hermione held out her hand, as if to shake her hand with Ginny, but Ginny's eyes widened and she moved back a bit on her bed. Hermione withdrew her hand, looking a bit more than confused. "What's wrong?"

Ginny shook her head, "I'm not doing an Unbreakable Vow Mione."

Hermione laughed, "It's just a handshake Ginny! You don't need to do any Unbreakable Vow!"

Ginny paused for a second, processing the information before moaning and putting her head into her hand. "I feel like such an idiot."

Molly Weasley's voice carried itself throughout the house. "Dinner's on the table everyone!"

Ginny and Hermione smiled at each other before running downstairs.

* * *

"Harry, how do I get Lavender to back off a bit? I mean, my lips are still chapped."

Harry looked up at Ron with a stare.

Ron looked back at Harry, "What? It's true, look!" Ron leaned forward to show Harry his chapped lips.

Harry got up from his sitting position and moved back a bit. "I know Ron! You showed me on the train, again! The only thing you should be thinking about right now is how grateful you should be that Hermione still talks to you!"

Ron thought about this, "I guess I should shouldn't I?"

Harry nodded, going back to the position he was in before as Ron sat back down on the opposite bed. "So, what plan do you think You-Know-Who has for Malfoy? He's been edgy recently."

Harry sighed, "You know as much as mate."

Ron was about to reply when Molly's voice drifted into their room. "Dinner's on the table everyone!"

Obviously, Ron didn't need telling twice.

Everyone except Charlie and Percy were seated at the table. Fred and George, heads together talking about a new product, Bill and Fleur, Molly and Arthur, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron.

"So Fleur, how are the English lessons coming along?" Molly asked, taking a bite at her chicken.

"They are coming along greatly thank you Molly. Bill is an excellent teacher." Fleur replied, smiling at Bill, her French accent still clearly there.

"You're a patient student. A few more lessons and we'll be done." Bill smiled back, placing his hand over hers on the table.

Molly smiled at the couple before returning to her food. Ron turned to his jokester brothers, "What you guys working on?"

Fred turned to his brother, "That my little brother, we can't tell you.

"It's top secret." George added.

"You'll have to see it when it comes out."

"Just like everyone else!" Fred and George finished together.

Ginny and Hermione smiled and shook their heads while Ron stared in disbelief at his brothers.

"So Ron, how's Lavender?" George smirked.

Everyone at the table went quiet and looked at Ron who was turning the shade of red on a Kit Kat bar.

"Um..." Ron cleared his throat, "She's good, as far as I know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Everyone looked at the brunette who had her eyebrow raised. "You either know or you don't."

Ron stared at Hermione, "She's good."

Hermione nodded, "There we are."

Ginny had to eat and keep her head down to cover her smirking face. Molly cleared her throat along with the uncomfortable silence. "Is everyone finished? Let's clear those plates." On cue, the plates cleared themselves away and everyone got up from their places at the table and went to their respective rooms.

"So," Ginny said mischievously, "This Slytherin friend of yours...if it isn't a boy, it has to be Pansy right?"

Hermione kept a straight face, "Guess again."

Ginny smirked, "Well that's funny because..." She pulled out a piece of parchment, "This letter of yours is from Pansy Parkinson and you seem to be really close friends. Let me read you a few paragraphs."

Hermione's eyes widened as she reached over to get the parchment from Ginny who just moved it out of her reach.

'Dear Mione,

Me and Draco have made up from the fight we had, thank you for your advice, it worked!'

"Alright Ginny, that's enough! You guessed it right okay?" Hermione scowled, snatching the parchment from Ginny.

"Someone's turning feisty with her new hair. I guess it's true, soul, class and style makes a badass." Ginny winked, "You know what this means now don't you Mione?"

Hermione groaned, "I have to take you to the Slytherin after party, don't I?"

Ginny smiled, "_And_ we have to do our song on karaoke!"

Hermione whipped her head around, "Oh _great_!"

Ginny shot her a look, "What's the problem? We came up with choreography ages ago, though I don't know whether or not McGonagall's going to be okay with it, and with your new, more tameable hair, everyone will love it!"

"Yeah everyone except the Slytherins and the teachers." Hermione muttered.

"Hey, it's just a bit of fun! The letter said that Pansy and some Slytherin girls were going to do it, as well as some of the boys."

Hermione laughed at the thought of Malfoy doing karaoke. "Now _that _is a sight I would pay to see!"

Ginny smiled, "So are we good to do it or not?"

Hermione smiled, "Sure."

* * *

"Hey Drake, I came up with a good idea for your costume!"

Draco groaned at the feminine voice of his best friend. "What is it now Pans?"

"Seeing as you're going with Astoria to the dance, why don't you go as Peeta and Katniss from The Hunger Games, you know that muggle movie I showed you?"

"A muggle movie Pansy? Anyone would swear you're best friends with Granger."

"What if I were? What difference would it make to you?" Pansy asked, suddenly turning cold.

"So you are? Wow, this world is either going crazy or hell has just frozen over."

"She helped me when I needed someone before, so it would be rude to just go back as if it never happened."

"What happened then to make you and Granger best buddies?"

"That, is none of your business Draco."

Draco held his hands up to show he didn't mean anything by it.

"Right, now are you going to go as Peeta and Katniss or not?"

Draco sighed, "Astoria's going with someone else."

Pansy gasped, "What? She told me yesterday that she was going with you!"

Draco held out a letter that Astoria had sent to him just this morning. Pansy took it from him and read it.

"She's going with Marcus Flint? He's a lot older than her, besides I thought he graduated last year?" Pansy frowned.

"He had to repeat a year because he's so bloody stupid." Draco replied.

"Draco." Pansy warned, "People are already suspicious of you, don't go giving people even more of a reason not to trust you and start snooping around.

Draco nodded in acknowledgement. "So, who are you going with?"

Pansy smiled sadly, "No one, I thought me and Blaise were going to go together, seeing as we actually _are _together, but he's going solo instead."

This surprised Draco. "Since when did you care whether or not Blaise was going with you?"

Pansy finally sat down opposite Draco after standing for the duration of the conversation. "Well, it's been 5 months since the start of our relationship, I thought he was actually going to try and be serious with a girl instead of his old sex driven ways."

Draco tuned out for a few moments when Pansy was telling her story. There was something she wasn't telling him and he didn't know how to feel about that, Pansy was his best friend after all. He also noticed the way she spoke, it was full of sadness, Pansy never used to care about whether or not she went solo to a party, it just made her more driven to be the best in the room. All that had changed, come to think of it, this change was since the start of her relationship with Blaise and her "friendship" with Granger.

_'Something's not right.'_

"Draco?"

Draco looked back up. "Hmm? Sorry, what was that Pans?"

"I said, do you want to go to the ball together?"

Draco nodded, "Sure, whatever."

Pansy squealed. "Okay, we need to get our outfits sorted out, I'll get the..."

Draco zoned out again, _'What have I let myself in for?'_

* * *

Okay guys, I know this a shorter chapter and it took longer to update but I have my GCSEs coming up, my first one is a week Friday, so updates might be longer than expected! Anyway, I'll hopefully make up for it next time, it's the ball!:D

P.S. I'm a little stuck on what to do for Pansy and Draco's costumes, so if anyone could give me some ideas, I'd be grateful and will definitely use them! Thank you!

Jammie xo


	4. Karaoke Fun

Karaoke Fun

A/N: Sorry for how late this one is! My internet ran out and I had my first exam last Friday so I had to revise, I've still got more to go but I will try and keep up with demands for new chapters, just a warning! Well done to CasaCan for guessing Hermione's friend correctly! 20 points to your house! And thank you! I'll certainly try my best!

Anyway...on to the ball!

-x-

"Oi, Ginny! Mione! Breakfast is ready!"

Hermione groaned at the sound of Ron's voice waking her up for breakfast before rolling over and getting out of bed, her foot crumpling something. Hermione picked up the parchment and read who it was from, just in case it was one of her letters. Skipping over the letter, she noticed words such as 'great chaser' or 'can't wait to see your next training session' and finally the letter ending with 'Oliver Wood.' Hermione gasped with a smile on her face before looking over at Ginny.

_'Time for a bit of fun...'_

Hermione tiptoed over to Ginny's bed, leant down and whispered into her ear, "Ginny...Ollie's here to see you..."

Ginny woke up with a start, gasped and rolled over, right out of her bed and hitting her head on the bedpost. She rubbed her head before looking up at Hermione. "That was not funny Mione."

Hermione sat down as she laughed to prevent herself from falling over. After about 5 minutes of laughter, Hermione composed herself. "So, Oliver Wood, how did that come about?"

"How do you know about that?" Ginny frowned.

Hermione simply waved the piece of parchment in front of the redhead. Ginny gasped and reached out to snatch it from Hermione, but failed as she moved it out of her reach.

"May I have my letter please Hermione?" Ginny asked politely, batting her eyelids.

"Hmmm..." Hermione thought about it before smirking and running to the door. "No."

"Give me my letter Hermione!" Ginny laughed as they ran down the stairs.

Hermione ran through the kitchen, past a few confused Weasleys and one amused Potter and out into the garden, closely followed by Ginny. The girls ran around for a bit before Ginny finally caught Hermione and tackled her to the ground. Ginny grabbed the letter from Hermione, folded it up and placed it into her pyjama pocket before the girls headed back to the house, laughing with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked with a mouthful of food.

Hermione scrunched up her nose at Ron and Ginny replied, "Morning exercise to work up an appetite."

Everyone at the table laughed at this and carried on with their breakfast as Ginny and Hermione sat down to start theirs.

Hermione turned to Ginny and whispered, "You're telling me about Oliver later."

Ginny gave Hermione a look that said 'Of course' before she tucked into her breakfast.

Hermione shook her head and smiled before she also tucked into her breakfast.

Once everyone had cleared up their plates, it was time to get their things ready to return to Hogwarts and for the ball. Of course, the boys were the last ones to be ready.

"Ron, Harry! Boys, we're going to be late if you don't get a move on!" Molly scolded them from downstairs.

"We're coming!"

"You better had be! Me and Hermione have been waiting for ages!" Ginny bellowed.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Viktor sent me a letter!" Hermione gasped.

"What?! Why didn't I know anything of this?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"I completely forgot about it!" Hermione laughed.

"Well, what did it say?"

"Just saying that he was going to the Easter ball, and that he had taken English lessons so he could speak to me properly the next time he saw me."

"Who's seeing you?" Ron groaned, lugging the luggage down the stairs.

"Viktor Krum." Ginny said smugly.

Harry dumped the trunk on the floor and looked up, "What? I didn't think you were still in contact with Krum?"

"Of course I am Harry; I'm not one to just stop talking to someone." Hermione gave a knowing look to Ron who had stopped talking to Harry in the past. Ron gave the look back to Hermione.

"Come on everyone! Into the car!" Arthur shouted cheerfully, trying to forget the events that had happened the past few months.

Everyone packed their trunks into the magically extended Ford Angela and piled into the car. Arthur turned on the engine, turned on the newly updated invisibility booster and flew off into the sky until they reached a safe point to land and turn off the invisibility on the car.

Ten minutes later found the group in King's Cross station, running through the wall to Platform 9 and ¾.

Molly hugged each of them individually before letting them get onto the train.

"Have a nice time! Don't get into too much trouble!" Molly shouted after them.

"We won't mum!" Ginny shouted back before closing the window and following the others to find an empty compartment.

-x-

"So Draco, I found costumes for us!" Pansy squealed, finding Draco on his own in a compartment.

Draco sighed, "What is it Pans?"

Pansy pulled the costume for Draco out of her bag and gave it to him before pulling out her own.

"Are you being serious? You stuck with Katniss and Peeta?" Draco gaped.

Pansy looked worried, "Is it okay?"

Draco didn't want her to be upset, plus he sort of liked the movie so he replied, "Of course it is Pans, I just thought you would have changed to Gale instead of Peeta." Draco joked, winking at her.

Pansy fake scowled at him, placing her hands on her hips, "That was not funny!"

"Oh I think it was." Draco smiled, getting up from his seat.

"No it wasn't." Pansy returned the smile.

"It totally was Pansy, and you know it." Draco's turned into a smirk before he grabbed Pansy by her waist and sat back down, tickling her until she had tears in her eyes.

"Mercy! Draco, let me go!" Pansy giggled. She loved it when he showed his genuine side as it was living proof that he wasn't all evil, even though it was only a handful of people that could see it.

Blaise Zabini walked into the compartment just as Draco let go of Pansy. "Did I miss something? Do you want me to leave?"

Pansy stopped giggling, her face turning serious, "Of course not Blaise, come in."

Blaise closed the door behind him and sat down next to Pansy, wrapping his arm around her waist. "So have you decided what you're going as Pans?"

"Yes actually, Draco and I are going as Peeta and Katniss from The Hunger Games." Pansy smiled at Blaise.

Blaise turned to Draco but spoke to Pansy, "You and Draco are going together?"

Draco answered before Pansy could open her mouth. "Yes, seeing as you couldn't take her."

Blaise took his arm from Pansy's waist and narrowed his eyes. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Draco stayed calm, "I'm starting to get a little tired of entertaining _your _girlfriend all the time when it should be _you _doing that job."

Blaise paused for a moment before replying, "Well maybe you should leave it up to her friends to sort things out with her." Before getting up and leaving the compartment.

Draco looked back at Pansy who looked at the door that Blaise had just closed, tears close.

"Hey Pans, it's okay. You're going to have a good time tonight okay? I'll make sure of it, even if it has to be with Granger." At this Pansy laughed.

"She has actually helped me through a lot, more than anyone could understand."

Draco decided it was best not to pry but just went over to sit next to Pansy and wrap a friendly arm around her shoulder. "It'll all be okay."

-x-

"Come on Hermione! It's nearly time to go!"

Hermione heard Ron's voice travelling up the stairs into the girls' rooms, Hermione was the last one to get ready as she wanted her costume to be a surprise. Harry had somehow, miraculously, changed Ginny's mind to go as superheroes, but were now going as a villainous Robin Hood and Maid Marian.

"Okay, I've just got to finish my make up then I'll be down!" Hermione added the touches of blacks and browns to her eyes before bronzing the edges of her face and adding the black nose. Putting the headband with her ears on, she headed downstairs.

Everyone in the common room looked up and stared at Hermione. Lavender noticed Ron staring and slapped him before slapping a scowl on her face.

"Wow! Hermione, you little minx why didn't you tell me this was your costume?" Ginny smirked, bringing her curled, fiery hair over her shoulder.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Hermione shrugged, returning the smirk.

No one seemed to move as Hermione made her way towards the painting. "Well, are we going to this ball or not?"

Ginny instantly moved to catch up with Hermione and linked her arm with hers. One by one, everyone else seemed to follow. There was a mix of everything with the Gryffindors, a few gender swaps of the characters and a few plot twists of the heroes being villains and vice versa.

Hermione stopped as soon as they reached the doors to the Great Hall, music already blasting with the sound of what sounded like, a few possibly Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs on karaoke.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione turned to Ginny, "You ready?"

Ginny gave Hermione the look that she had taught her from America, a 'bitch please' look. "I was born ready!"

"Well let's go then!" Hermione pushed the doors open and walked in.

Time seemed to stand still as everyone turned to face Hermione and the Gryffindors.

"**Is that Hermione Granger?"**

"**She looks so different."**

"**Maybe she's trying to be Attention Seeker of the Year."**

"**Black suits her better."**

"**What is she wearing? It makes her look hot!"**

One person that Hermione seemed to catch the attention of was a one Draco Malfoy.

"Pans? Did you tell her to dress like that?"

Pansy turned to look at 'Peeta'. "No, she asked how it sounded to me and I said it sounded fine, why?"

"No reason."

Theodore Nott made his way over to the duo. "Whoo! Hey, Parkinson, why didn't you introduce me to your friend sooner?"

Pansy turned to Draco, "You told him? Who else knows?!"

Draco held his hands up, "I didn't tell anyone!"

Pansy was about to reply when they were interrupted by the chanting of the crowd.

**Hermione, Ginny, Hermione, Ginny.**

Draco looked up to see if it was a fight over Potter, but those thoughts went when he saw She-Weasley on the karaoke stage and Granger nowhere to be seen.

Hermione took a deep breath. "They're chanting for us to do our song Gin!"

Ginny nudged Hermione and winked, "Well let's give them what they want eh?"

Hermione nodded and Ginny made her way to the stage while Hermione disapparated to a high ledge. The anti-apparition wards had been taken down for the one night for qualified students only.

Suddenly, the upbeat tune of their song came on and Ginny found her hips moving to the beat, just like they had rehearsed and Hermione found herself getting even more nervous. As she looked down, she saw the familiar brown eyes of Pansy on her who winked, Hermione smiled back. Ginny, who had had her back turned to the audience turned and started singing.

"_I left a note, on my bed post, it's enough to repeat yesterday's mistake." _

Hermione smiled to herself as she watched Ginny repeat every step they had choreographed together, and before long, the chorus came.

"_Ooh, ooh I can't remember to forget you, ooh, ooh I keep forgetting I should let you go."_

The belly dancing moves that Hermione had taught Ginny as well as the ones she had learnt during the classes.

"_I can't remember to forget you, ooh, ooh."_

Suddenly, the repeat of the drums told Hermione it was her turn, she switched on the microphone headset that she and Ginny had set up for the song and started singing, everyone looking up at her.

"_I go back again, fall off the train, land in his bed, repeat yesterday's mistake." _Hermione's hands were on the wall behind her as she stood and sang. On the words fall off, she did a flip off the ledge, with a little help from a spell of course, and landed on a table. There were cheers of appreciation from the audience.

The song carried on, with Hermione and Ginny doing their simultaneous choreography, falling to their knees, slamming their hands on the stage, rocking their hips sideways back to back with each other until, it was the time for them to sing to members of the audience.

Ginny went off in the direction of Gryffindors while Hermione, who was feeling daring by this time, headed over to the Slytherins, but more so to Pansy and Draco.

Hermione twirled over to Pansy and started dancing around her, Pansy knowing about this whole thing, went along with it. Draco, was a whole different story, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Before he knew it, she was in front of him and dancing in front of him. However, in a few seconds it was over, well so he thought. He felt a hand on each shoulder turn him around to face the devious Gryffindor. Keeping her hands on his shoulders, she went down in front of him and came back up again, turn around once again before whispering in his ear, "Maybe we should do this more often" before twirling away once again.

Ginny and Hermione made their way back up on to the stage to sing the final lines of the song, Ginny singing the main line with Hermione in the background singing the "_Ooh, ooh, ooh_" before they both fell to their knees and lifting their heads back up and singing in unison _"I can't remember to forget you." _and flicking their heads back.

Cheers erupted from the audience as well as a few wolf whistles from their fellow Gryffindors, the only Gryffindor that wasn't cheering was Lavender who had placed a scowl on her face as Ron cheered, whooped and clapped for Hermione as well as his sister.

The only other person who didn't clap was Draco Malfoy, who was rooted to the spot with what just happened.

-x-

So, so...did you like it? I enjoyed writing this scene even though it took me a while to do. I'm not very good at writing choreography, I'm better at actually doing it! xD I also liked Hermione's bit with Draco, that was really devious of her to say that and walk off, especially seeing as she's meant to be Miss Prim and Proper! The song I used (if you didn't know it) was Can't Remember to Forget You by Shakira ft. Rihanna, that song belongs to them not me!


End file.
